Cordialmente Invitados
by Black Ako Yue Nomura
Summary: Damas y caballeros, están cordialmente invitados a la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome llevada a cabo en Sengoku Jidai, eso sí, no aseguramos vuestra seguridad. Mentorship Program del foro ¡Siéntate!


_Inuyasha no nos pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi y esto lo escribimos sin ánimos de lucro_

Cordialmente Invitados

Black Yue & Ako Nomura

Era un atardecer de película, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Kagome, sentada en aquel prado miraba el cielo, a su lado sentía la presencia de su querido Inuyasha, se sonroja al recordar cómo se han dado las cosas desde que están juntos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, en eso se dio cuenta en lo inusualmente nervioso que se encontraba este.

Pero Inuyasha, lejos de estar tranquilo y entretenido con el paisaje sentía como dentro de su pecho su corazón saltaba golpeando sus costillas dolorosamente. Le tomó varios suspiros profundos intentar tranquilizarse, pero el resultado no fue tan efectivo como esperaba, de hecho con cada segundo el nudo en su garganta crecía obstruyendo todo rastro de voz.

¿Cómo se hacían esas cosas? No tenía idea. No tuvo el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Miroku qué debía hacer en un momento como ese y aquella vieja pulga nunca aparecía cuando la necesitaba verdaderamente.

—¿Te pasa algo?— la voz de Kagome hizo que diera un salto del susto, no se había dado cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba, la miró sin saber responderle— ¿Inuyasha?— Kagome se sentó más derecha y pasó una mano por su frente, no entendía el repentino mutismo del muchacho, este carraspea.

—K-Kagome yo...— comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpe.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? si quieres te puedo preparar algo— ofrece amorosamente.

—No es eso— murmuró incómodo

En un acto repentino e inesperado Inuyasha cogió su mano, entre las suyas mirándola fijamente, entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente colorado.

—¿Estás enfermo?— preguntó alarmada, dentro de su ignorancia.

—¡No es eso!— gritó de pronto asustando a la muchacha.

—¡No me tienes que gritar así! ¿sabes? ya ni sé por qué me preocupo por ti— reclamó ella antes de intentar soltarse de las manos, pero Inuyasha ejerció algo más de fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome, quédate quieta!

—¡No quiero!— debatió tozuda y mirándolo ceñuda.

—¡Es que no comprendes que quiero pedirte matrimonio! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?!

Silencio total.

Kagome tardó un rato en asimilar las palabras del hanyou, para Inuyasha, su rostro era todo un dilema y eso hacía que ansiedad creciera.

La joven sacerdotisa desvió la mirada, estaba patidifusa. Pronto sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a arder y cómo las lágrimas iban acumulándose en sus ojos. Levantó la vista dejando que sus ojos se sostuvieran en los de él, buscando cualquier indicio de que lo que decía no era broma alguna

— ¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó y temblor de su voz reveló un miedo que fue imposible de ocultar.

El joven apartó la mirada, ligeramente molesto por la duda.

—¡Keh, pues claro!—respondió como si la pregunta fuese una ofensa ¿Cómo se le ocurre dudar de él?

—¡Oh, Inuyasha!— gritó ella al lanzarse a sus brazos, él torpemente responde el efusivo abrazo, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza femenina y con la otra rodeó la cintura y se quedaron así un momento.

Después de todo no fue tan difícil.

—Ya era hora, ese perrucho sí que es torpe— escucharon una infantil voz desde unos matorrales, ambos jóvenes se quedan petrificados.

—No seas tan duro con él, Shippo, sabes él es más tímido— escucharon una voz femenina esta vez siendo condescendiente con la situación.

—De todos modos yo le hubiera dado tácticas mucho más eficaces y con resultados mucho más "divertidos" que un simple abrazo— secundó una voz masculina.

Inuyasha no aguantando tanta humillación se levanta dejando a una avergonzada Kagome y se acerca al lugar de donde vienen las voces.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacen ahí?! ¡Panda de mirones!- vociferó ruborizado.

Y mientras a sus espaldas, Sango, quien de alguna manera desconocida se había conseguido escapar del mar de golpes y gritos que Inuyasha había emprendido contra sus amigos, antes de que se iniciara, tomó a Kagome de los hombros firmemente. La joven la miró sonriendo y la exterminadora sintió como un fuerte sentimiento de orgullo y satisfacción surgía rápidamente.

—Lo has conseguido Kagome.

—¿Qué?

—Después de tanto luchar— profirió con aire poético el monje y en cuyo rostro se detectaba un moretón que no tardaría en acentuarse— Por fin pudo conseguir el amor del terco de Inuyasha.

—¿De qué hablas maldito monje?— gritó el aludido a sus espaldas mientras Shippo intentaba escapar de sus brazos —¡Largo de aquí todo el mundo! ¡LARGO!

Kagome sonrió enternecida, si bien la interrupción de sus amigos fue de lo menos esperada, por lo menos supo que siempre ellos estarán allí para ella y para Inuyasha, miró a éste con ojos de enamorada como seguía gritando y persiguiendo al monje y a Shippo, Inuyasha nunca cambiaría, eso lo tenía por sentado, pero sin duda ese era su terco hanyou y no lo cambiaría por nadie. Sango la abrazó contenta y esta le devolvió el abrazo, después llegó corriendo Shippo y se refugió en Kagome, ella siguió sonriendo, para la sacerdotisa no había un momento más perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana, cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos, todo cuanto tenía en su mente era que aquel día iba a casarse. Realmente había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo, antes y después de la proposición y cuanto más lo pensaba más seguro estaba, hasta aquella mañana cuando un terrible sentimiento de inseguridad le despertó repentinamente justo antes de que el sol se hubiese asomado por las montañas.

_¿Y si Kagome no quería casarse con él? _

Últimamente la había visto un poco esquiva e incluso molesta, y no tardó en comentárselo al monje que en aquellos temas tenía más experiencia que él.

_"Son los nervios del enlace amigo mío"_ le dijo el joven en tono jovial _"estás en la fase paranoica"_

Y comentarios como esos fue recibiendo a lo largo del día, el sintoísta empezó a mencionarle, cada vez que encontraba el momento, las diferentes fases por las que pasaría días antes de la boda y después de ésta, aunque debía admitir que no recordaba ninguna de las mencionadas.

Para Kagome las cosas tampoco eran sencillas, ella no dudaba de su amor por Inuyasha, ni de su decisión de casarse, pero la nostalgia es una compañera insistente en épocas como esta en la que se supone que todo debería ser festejos y alegría, pero no lo puede evitar, es parte de su naturaleza, no es de piedra, no le pueden pedir no extrañar a su familia.

De pequeña siempre se ha imaginado su boda, como toda niña envuelta en su mundo rosa se imaginaba a sí misma entrando a una gran iglesia tomada del brazo de su abuelo y siendo entregada a su amor platónico de turno, donde su madre, hermano, parientes y amigos festejarían con ella. Sin embargo, su familia no va a estar con ella, los amigos de la época futura tampoco, ni los parientes que veía de vez en cuanto... _no tenía a nadie de su primera etapa de vida._

Suspiró mirando el cielo parada a un lado del hogar de la sacerdotisa Kaede ¿Por qué tiene que pensar en esas cosas ahora, precisamente? dentro de la choza Sango, la anciana Kaede, Rin y un par de aldeanas más preparaban algo para ella, dijeron que era una sorpresa, a un costado de ella Shippo y las gemelas la "vigilaban" para que ella no entre y lo arruine, rió enternecida, los niños más que cuidarla peleaban entre ellos.

—¡Cola bonita!— exclamó una de las niñas abrazandose a la cola del pequeño kitsune, la otra trata de apartarla para poder abrazarla ella.

—¡Cola bonita mía!— reclamó molesta.

—¡¿Por qué siempre lo mismo?! ¡me tienen harto!— se zafó Shippo en un brusco movimiento y apenas se vio liberado se encaramó al cuello de Kagome— Has que me dejen en paz— Le susurró angustiado. Kagome acarició la cabeza del niño y miró al par de chiquillas que estiraban sus bracitos para poder coger la amada cola.

—Ya pequeñas ¿No ven que al pobre Shippo le duele?— trató de ser conciliadora.

—¡Sus padres las tienen mal criadas!— gritó Shippo desde su lugar seguro.

—No les grites— reprendió con el tono dulce que siempre empleaba con él. tomó las manos de cada niña y hace que las mire, a pesar de tener ya ocho años seguían siendo un par de pillas que se aprovechaban de la apariencia tierna que aún poseen, cualquier artimaña era buena para ellas, dignas hijas de su padre— Juguemos a algo.

—¡Juguemos a las escondidas!— exclamó una.

—¡No, yo quiero recoger flores y hacer arreglos bonitos como los hace Rin-chan!— contradijo la otra.

—Les voy a enseñar un juego— vio como las niñas están muy atentas a ella— Se trata...

—¡Aw!— escuchó que la interrumpen, voltea y fue Sango— Te ves tan linda rodeada de niños, serás una gran madre cuando sea tu turno.

Kagome la miró toda roja, la exterminadora salió de la choza de la mano de su hijo menor, quien no quiso separarse de ella cuando dejaron a Kagome a cargo de los pequeños, tras ellos salió Kaede y Rin.

—Eh... yo...

—¡Sería tan lindo! seguro salen con orejitas de perro— la interrumpió Rin esta vez, apoyando el comentario de Sango— A mi también me gustaría tener bebés con orejitas de perrito— declaró con aire soñadora, todas miraron a la adolescente con cara de espanto.

—No comas ansias, aún eres joven— dijo conciliadora la anciana Kaede— Kagome, ven, acabamos de darle los últimos detalles— invitó a pasar.

Dentro las dos aldeanas que ayudaron sostenían un hermoso kimono de un blanco inmaculado. Una de las mujeres hizo un gesto para que lo tocara. Kagome dio un paso hacia ellas y extendió su mano hasta tocar la gruesa tela blanca, la verdad es que estaba sobrecogida y sabía que no tardaría en echarse a llorar.

—Pensamos que el rojo era un buen color,— escuchó la voz Rin quien se acercó por detrás y en sus manos llevaba un obi rojo carmesí, el mismo color que el traje de Inuyasha. Acarició la tela antes de tomarla entre sus manos, la jovencita la miró con preocupación durante un momento para luego sonreír enternecida y con una de sus manos retirar las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

—Yo...

Sango se acercó cortando las palabras que iba a decir, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a una manta que ella aún no había visto, sobre ella había otros dos kimonos blancos pero de telas más finas y un obidome que tenía una preciosa flor plateada.

Y entonces Kagome no pudo más y rompió a llorar como una niña. Sango la abrazó inmediatamente enternecida por la emoción del momento.

—¡Oh, Kagome!

—Gracias— musitó con voz ahogada— Muchas gracias. No sabía que iba a ser tan maravilloso.

Poco a poco las mujeres se fueron acercando cerrando un círculo alrededor de la futura esposa. De repente Kagome ya no se sentía tan sola.

Inuyasha mete sus manos dentro de las mangas y se recarga en un árbol mirando a su alrededor, pareciera que esperara algo que le dijera si sus dudas son bien fundadas o no. Así lo encontró Miroku, este algo enfadado lo sacudió de los hombros, Inuyasha se suelta de su amigo.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?— insultó poniéndose en posición de defensa. Miroku sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡hoy te casa!— inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y?— lo miraba como bicho raro no entendiendo nada, total, la ceremonia será en un par de horas.

—¡¿Cómo que "Y"?! ¡Tienes que arreglarte, no te vas a presentar así con tu ropa toda sucia y sin bañarte!— refutó el monje perdiendo la paciencia.

—Este perrucho no aprende, no sé como la dulce Kagome pudo poner sus ojos en él— escucharon que alguien habló cerca de ellos, a un costado del camino se encontraba Kouga con el típico aire arrogante que siempre usa con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se envaró y de un salto quedó peligrosamente cerca del demonio lobo. Kouga ni siquiera se inmutó ante la amenaza que se dibujaba en la cara de Inuyasha.

—¡Maldito lobo! ¿Qué haces aquí?— escupió con rabia.

—Tranquilo, chucho, que no he venido a verte a ti sino a Kagome— le contestó sonriente.

—¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!— gritó con furia.

—¡Deja de hablar estupideces!— vociferó levantando un puño hacia él— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No que te casas hoy bestia? Deberías estar todo arreglado y no con esa pinta de perro inmundo que llevas siempre.

—¡Ahora verás!

Inuyasha no tardó en lanzarse sobre él, lleno de rabia y Miroku miraba atónito la escena.

—Tal parece— filosofó el monje— Que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Pasó un rato hasta que ambos dejaron de luchar y ligeramente exhaustos por el enfrentamiento cada uno dio la espalda al otro. Entonces el monje se percató de algo.

—Oye Inuyasha, ¿No estarás así por lo del otro día verdad?

—Cállate monje estúpido. ¡Claro que no! Es solo que ...

—¿Qué bestia?¿Acaso no quieres casarte?— Kouga lo miró directamente con evidente preocupación— ¿No serás de esos que dejan a las mujeres plantadas en el altar?

—¡Tú no te metas! no es tu asunto— espetó enojado. No le agradaba la idea de exponer sus dudas con Kouga frente suyo precisamente.

—Kagome es mi asunto— respondió con extraña tranquilidad. Inuyasha cada vez estaba más irritado, pero antes de poder hacer algo el lobo lo tomó del cuello de la ropa— Escúchame bien, idiota mal parido, si me entero que Kagome a derramado sólo una lágrima por tu indecisión me las pagarás, te moleré a golpes y no seré para nada benevolente contigo, no quedará nada de ti reconocible, así que más te vale que llegues a ese altar y cumplas tu patética palabra.

El tono lúgubre empleado por el youkai dejó sin habla a los otros dos. Soltándolo lo mira como diciendo que cumplirá su palabra, después se alejó sin decir más con la intención de encontrar a Kagome.

—¡¿Quieres más pelea, lobo apestoso?!— reaccionó Inuyasha con la intención de seguirlo, pero Miroku lo detiene.

—A ver, calma— dijo conciliador Miroku, esto ya lo estaba aburriendo— Ya te lo dije, es totalmente normal y a pesar de la forma en que lo dijo Kouga tiene razón ¿Recuerdas los pasos que te mencioné?

—¿Eh? yo...

—Inuyasha...

Inuyasha no estaba de humor para más reproches, así que intentó evadir el tema, estaba harto de aquellos dos y no deseaba más problemas.

—Paranoia, indecisión, miedo ...— para su sorpresa fue Kouga quien empezó a enumerar desde la distancia y no Miroku, quien miraba al yukai con aire de aprobación.

—¡Ah cállate! Me vestiré ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sólo déjenme en paz!.

Y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo. varias personas le saludaban mientras se dirigía a su cabaña. Aquello también era un problema, los de la aldea se había dedicado a ayudar con toda la ceremonia, había decidido, entre todos, que sería un regalo para ellos. Inuyasha no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, con sólo pensar que todo el mundo le estaría mirando a él le ponía increíblemente nervioso.

Unas risas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y a lo lejos pudo ver a Ayame y Rin hablando muy animadas se acercó a ellas y casi resopla cuando ellas pusieron la misma cara que el par de idiotas a quien acaba de dejar atrás.

—¿Aún no se ha vestido, Señor Inuyasha?

—¿Dónde está Kagome?— murmuró malhumorado mirando hacia otro lado.

—Preparándose, que es lo que deberías hacer tú— le dijo Ayame.

Esta vez Inuyasha no se reprimió un fuerte suspiro de derrota y emprendió su camino, confiaba en poder ver a Kagome aquel día, antes de la boda, pero parecía que nada estaba a su favor.

Mientras, Kagome acababa de tomar su baño y La sacerdotisa Kaede y Sango le tenían el Kimono preparado, con diligencia comienzan a maquillarla esparciendo la base blanca por su cara y cuello, la joven del futuro intentó lo más serenamente posible aguantar la "tortura" no le quedaba de otra, la anciana Kaede le había explicado con detalle cada uno de los pasos a seguir.

Kami, esto será para largo.

Al terminar con el maquillaje, quedando Kagome blanca como papel con sus labios rojos y un delicado delineado de ojos, proceden a colocarle el Kimono, al terminar de ajustar el rojo obi a su cintura y colocar el shiromoku sobre sus hombros acercaron un espejo para que ella se pudiera ver a sí misma, le sorprendió lo que vio en el espejo, no se reconocía a sí misma, por un momento se preguntó tontamente si Inuyasha la reconocerá, se mordió el labio inferior con cierta emoción.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Kagome— exclamó Sango tan emocionada como ella, la sacerdotisa Kaede también sonreía con ellas.

—Ese tonto de Inuyasha más le vale protegerte como es debido— comentó la anciana, Sango le da la razón efusivamente, cosa que a Kagome le causa gracia.

—Ya falta poco— anunció Ayame entrando en la cabaña junto con Rin— ¡Vaya Kagome!

La sacerdotisa se sonrojó bajo las capas de maquillaje y desvió su mirada al suelo.

—¿Usted también usó un traje parecido cuando se casó con el Señor Kouga?— le preguntó Rin a Ayame.

La chica se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la joven humana.

—Verás Rin, entre yukais las cosas son un poco diferentes— dijo, llamando su atención— Hay una ceremonia, pero sólo es algo superficial, no tenemos que llevar ningún traje especial o intercambiar ningún objeto simbólico, la verdadera unión no es oficial hasta que el macho se lleva a la hembra a su cueva y ...

—¡Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo van los arreglos!— intervino Sango horrorizada con la idea de que el relato continuara— ¿No estaba Shippo ayudando a las aldeanas?— dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Sí.

—Yo no me fiaría, los kitsunes no desperdician una oportunidad para gastar una de las suyas.

—¿Tú crees qué...?— preguntó sorprendida Ayame.

—Sí. Ya falta muy poco, dejemos a Kagome un momento a solas.— y así las fue echando a todas, incluso a la anciana Kaede,antes de salir se giró hacia su amiga— Yo te avisaré cuando tengas que salir Kagome.

La joven asintió conforme y agradecida por el gesto, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma antes de salir ahí afuera, volvió su vista al espejo y sonrió nuevamente, contenta con la imagen. También se percató del ligero temblor en la comisura de sus labios, estaba realmente nerviosa.

—¡Kagome!— giró su rostro, buscando la voz la voz que la llamaba, pero dentro de la cabaña no había nadie con ella.

—¿I... Inuyasha?— preguntó temerosa.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Dónde?

—Afuera, tonta.

Kagome se acercó a la pared despacio y pegó su oreja a ésta.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Buscándote ¿qué más haría?— sintió que le respondió la voz al otro lado de la pared. Kagome frunció el ceño.

—¡Para qué me buscas!— exclamó enojada, ella muerta de nervios y él sale con sus típicas estupideces.

—Escapemos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No grites, nos van a descubrir, vamos, sal sigilosamente y te espero aquí afuera— susurró rápidamente. Kagome indignada se pregunta qué estupidez es esta, no pueden así de simple escapar ¿Y por qué escapar de su propia boda?

—¿Te volviste loco?— preguntó ella con un claro tono enfado, pero también susurrando. Escuchó que ríe amargamente, como algo malo ¿desde cuando Inuyasha ríe así? ¡nunca lo había escuchado reír así.

—¿Recuerdas "esa" noche?— cuestionó con un tono de voz nervioso que a Kagome le recorre un escalofrío en la espalda y siente su rostro caliente, está segura que se ha sonrojado furiosamente.

—N-no te entiendo, Inuyasha— tartamudeó nerviosa, en cualquier momento Sango entrará a anunciarle el comienzo de la ceremonia y la encontrará platicando con su futuro marido contra la pared, un momento ¿él no debería estar junto a Miroku y Kaede para comenzar el ritual de purificación?

En el pequeño templo construido un poco apartado de la aldea todos esperaban el comienzo del feliz enlace, los aldeanos hablaban entre sí, mientras que algunos niños se impacientaron por ir a jugar. Ayame, Rin, Kohaku, los hijos del monje y Kouga se encuentraban a un costado del altar, en eso sientieron una fuerte presencia tras ellos.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!— exclamó con júbilo la adolescente— Me alegra tanto que pudiera venir— ella le había anunciado la mentada boda esperando que su amo asistiera.

—Hump— fue lo único que "dijo" mirando hacia el altar, sin mirar a su protegida sacó un paquete envuelto de su ancha manga y se lo entrega, la muchacha lo recibió con alegría. El resto de los presentes miran el intercambio entre protector y protegida sin atreverse a decir nada, notaron que los aldeanos tomaban distancia del Daiyoukai.

—Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama, pero hoy debió traer un presente para su hermano y no para mi.

Todos se alarmaron cuando vieron que el demonio frunció el ceño con irritación, pero no movió ningún otro músculo.

—Algo está mal— dijo antes de salir del templo y encaminarse a la aldea, nadie entendió lo que se propone.

En el altar mismo Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede ajustan los últimos detalles.

—Sólo nos falta el sake— anunció la mujer mayor. El sintoísta mira a su alrededor.

—Mandé a Shippo por él— comentó él preocupado.

—Ya decía yo que ese pilluelo andaba en algo raro— respondió su mujer mirando a su alrededor también— ¿E Inuyasha?

—La última vez que lo vi, lo mandé a cambiarse de ropa— respondió el monje también preocupado— Pero ya ha pasado tiempo de eso, espero que sus dudas no lo estén comiendo ahora.

—¿Aún sigue con eso?— inquirió la sacerdotisa, Miroku asiente con la cabeza— Ese terco siempre será igual, será mejor buscarlo.

Así envían a Miroku al lugar.

Por su parte Kagome sentía que la situación es cada vez más inverosímil, Inuyasha no actuaría así, algo va mal.

—Escucha Kagome, hazme caso— Inuyasha estaba realmente impaciente— ¿Vas a salir?

—¿Es que ... no te quieres casar conmigo?— escuchó la voz de Kagome temblorosa.

—No, no es eso tonta— habló entre dientes— Piensa en ello ...

—¿Qué has hecho Inuyasha?

Esa voz. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, nada podía ir peor, para empezar ¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru allí? Pero estaba completamente equivocado, porque entonces detrás de su medio hermano apareció Miroku.

—¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? Todos están esperándote.

—Yo...

—Al parecer el hanyou no quiere casarse.

—Inuyasha— esta vez Kagome parecía estar llorando— ¿No quieres casarte?

-¡No! ¡No es eso yo sólo...!

El monje y el yukai lo miraban, con preocupación y duda respectivamente, la sensación de no saber qué hacer en determinadas situaciones se estaba volviendo muy conocida para él.

—¡Oye Miroku!

Todos giraron hacia la voz del pequeño kitsune que venía corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado junto a la cabaña. Inuyasha se sentía cada vez más estúpido, pegado a aquella pared con Kagome llorando al otro lado y aquellos dos idiotas pidiendo explicaciones que no estaba dispuesto a dar.

—Sango ha dicho que deben darse prisa, la gente está cada vez más impaciente.

—Ya has oído— dijo Miroku con rostro serio— habla de una vez ¿Es que acaso no quieres casarte con la señorita Kagome? ¿Es eso?

—¡Cómo que no quiere casarse!— exclamó Shippo teatralmente sorprendido.

—Sabía que eras un cobarde Inuyasha, pero esta vez te has superado.— se burló Sesshomaru

—¡No es eso!— gritó irritado.

—Inuyasha ¡Eres un cobarde!- Reclamó Shippo— Seguro que no quieres casarte para escaparte por ahí a buscar a otras mujeres.

Inuyasha caminó hasta el niño y lo tomó fuertemente por la cabeza y la restregó descargando su frustración en él.

—¡Claro que quiero irme, pero con Kagome!— explotó rabiando. Algo que lo descolocó fue la sonrisa de burla del pequeño Shippo, parece que los otros dos no lo habían notado, porque Miroku lo miraba con una curiosidad y suspicacia y su medio hermano se limitó a levantar una ceja.

Del otro lado de la pared no había sonido alguno, eso comenzó a preocupar a Inuyasha, pero los otros dos pesados no parecían reparar en eso, el monje comenzó con su típica charla sobre las responsabilidades y el youkai lo miraba como si fuese a desenvainar Bakusaiga en cualquier momento ¿Qué les importa lo que él haga? ¿Y dónde se metió Shippo?

—¡Basta!— Sienten que exclamó Kagome desde el otro lado de la pared, poco después la ven salir de la cabaña, pequeños surcos se formaron en su maquillaje blanco y parecía muy, pero muy enojada. Aún así Inuyasha la encontró hermosa, Miroku las miraba también asombrado y Sesshomaru serio como siempre— Por favor, Inuyasha aclárate.

—Kagome, necesito hablar contigo, sólo...

—¿Acaso sigues pensando en "ella"? ¿Aún no estás seguro de que me amas?— preguntó con angustia— ¿Yo no soy suficiente?

_paranoia._

—¡No, no es eso! déjame hablar— exigió, pero no fue escuchado.

—Yo dejé mucho atrás por ti ¿sabes? esto es difícil para mí, no sabes todas dudas que he tenido de que me quisieras lo suficiente como para dar este gran paso contigo— sigue en su monólogo.

_indecisión._

El sintoísta y el youkai ya se están sintiendo mal tercio en medio de esa conversación.

—¡Yo estoy seguro!— intentó defenderse, pero Kagome ya no escucha nada de lo enfadada que está.

—¡Sí, como no! ¡por eso vienes con eso de escapar justo antes de nuestro matrimonio ¡tú no me quieres! ¡me vas a dejar sola ¿Verdad? ¿eso es? ¿hice algo mal? ¿Me vas a dejar?

_Miedo._

—¿Qué burradas estás diciendo?— ya está desesperado. Busca apoyo en Miroku con la mirada y este le hace un gesto de que no hable

Inuyasha tomó aliento e intentó pensar las cosas con claridad.

—Kagome— su voz salió exageradamente sedosa— Yo sólo quiero que hablemos.—

Inuyasha se percató de todas la mirada sobre su espalda pendientes de cada palabra que decía. Entonces se le ocurrió agregar— A solas.

Miroku, quien increíblemente fue el primero en darse por aludido, concedió a la pareja un tiempo, asegurando que hablaría con Sango para que esta hablara con el resto de las personas.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de la mano dispuesto a encontrar ese momento que tanto había estado buscando. La miko permaneció en completo silencio, dejándose llevar. Por su mente pasaban cientos y cientos de pensamientos. Se sentía angustiada, nerviosa y confusa al mismo tiempo. Para cuando tomó conciencia nuevamente Inuyasha se ya había detenido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. A pesar de vivir muy cerca hacía cierto tiempo que no iba a aquel lugar, siempre estaba ocupada en la aldea en su labores como sacerdotisa y aunque había tenido ratos libres se dedicaba a estar con sus amigo e Inuyasha. Sintiéndose desleal, bajó la vista un poco triste, contempló la gran sombra que llegaba más allá de sus pies y que les proporcionaba el inmenso árbol.

El hanyou se dió la vuelta, dispuesto hablar con ella. Kagome levantó su vista, él se sintió culpable cuando distinguió el dolor en su mirada y casi maldijo en voz alta.

—Kagome, no es lo que tú crees.

—Entonces— su voz salió extremadamente frágil— ¿Por qué de repente quieres huir? ¿qué sucede?

—No es "huir" la palabra, pero todo esto del matrimonio, es evento en sí, que todos estén pendientes de nosotros... no es lo que quiero.

—Pero Inuyasha, si querías algo más sencillo ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?— Preguntó al darse cuenta del punto. Inuyasha desvía la vista.

—Te veías feliz con esto y a mi me bastaba— dijo rojo como un tomate y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos— Pero esta última semana estabas tan rara, más rara de lo normal, porque de por sí eres rara, pero...

—Inuyasha...— advirtió con una oscura aura, Inuyasha carraspea.

—¡Lo que quiero decir!— se corrigió— Es que he notado que no eras la misma de siempre y me preocupé, necesitaba hablar contigo, pero siempre estabas rodeada de tantas personas, según Miroku eran paranoias mías y que todas las parejas pasan por esto, pero...

Kagome puso su mano sobre los labios del hanyou, sonrió de aquella forma que sólo ella puede sonreír e Inuyasha pudo leer la comprensión en su mirada y también sonrió, lentamente se acercan uno al otro, ella quita la mano de su boca y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, él se aferra a la pequeña cintura femenina y sus mirabas quedan atrapadas una de la otra, a milímetros de tomar sus labios en un profundo beso la magia se desvanece porque de pronto Kagome desvió el rostro, Inuyasha la miró extrañado.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Kagome tardó un par de minutos antes de volver a enderezarse , miró al hanyou repentinamente nerviosa.

—Inuyasha, creo que ... hay algo que tengo que decirte. —Se aclaró la garganta— Verás yo …

—¡Kagome!— alguien gritó. Inuyasha ya estaba más que harto y se vio tentado a gritar mil maldiciones .

—¡¿Y ahora qué?!— Gritó irritado.

Sango le envió una mirada intimidatoria y colocando los brazos en jarras preguntó a la pareja por la innecesaria demora.

—¡Ya vamos, ya!—vociferó nuevamente. Sintió la mirada de sobre su persona. La joven lo miraba confundida— Kagome... una ceremonia no es para tanto.

Kagome sonrió sorprendida y el chico evitó mirarla para que ella no vea el molesto sonrojo que empezaba a quemar su cara. Ella había dejado todo por estar con él, los sacrificios habían pasado a formar parte de sus vidas y sabía que aquel no sería el primero ni el último.

Emprendió el camino, con Kagome de la mano, pero Sango lo detuvo antes de que pudiera continuar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Inuyasha? —dijo con voz seca— ¡Aún no te has vestido!

—¡¿Por qué a todos les da con lo mismo?!— contestó alterado mirando ceñudo a la exterminadora de demonios.

—¡Entonces por qué no te apuras!— contestó ella.

—¡Argh! ¡Está bien!— dijo al darse la vuelta y al fin ir a su cabaña a cambiarse, realmente no sabía que ponerse tampoco, no es que él planease ese tipo de cosas ¿Qué problema tiene su traje que ratas de fuego? el mundo está loco. Sin embargo al llegar se topa con una sorpresa—¿Y tú?— preguntó receloso.

—Hump— "contestó" su medio hermano mayor, este llevó su mano a dentro de su manga ¿Cuantas cosas puede guardar allí? sacó un paquete y se lo arrojó al medio demonio, este con sus reflejos lo atrapó en el aire. Inuyasha miró el paquete extrañado, no es normal que su hermano mayor haga ese tipo de cosas salvo a Rin, cuando vuelve a mirarlo se dio cuenta que el youkai ya iba en camino al templo nuevamente.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó como si tuviera una bomba en las manos.

—Haz las cosas bien— ordenó el mayor sólo ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, siguió caminando con su parsimonia normal.

Inuyasha ya no teniendo más remedio abrió el paquete y se encontró con un kimono masculino negro de ceremonia, se sorprendió con el detalle, pensó que tal vez esa era su intención cuando lo interrumpió al lado de la cabaña.

Ya no teniendo como alargar más esto Inuyasha se viste y todo nervioso se dirige al templo. Lo observa a la distancia con algo de recelo, no es afín a situaciones de este tipo, lo más cercano fue la boda de Miroku y Sango y la rapidez con la que el monje la hizo concurrir sorprendió y disgustó a los aldeanos, que lejos de entender la prisa del monje, se quejaron de no poder disfrutar de un enlace como hacía mucho no presenciaban.

Se ajustó el traje, echando de menos su cómoda vestimenta habitual y se dispuso a subir las escaleras del templo. La tensión aumentó cuando, al entrar, todos lo miraron expectantes, varios susurros llegaron a sus orejas e intentó ignorar los referentes al reciente incidente de su fallida "escapada"

Miroku también le esperaba, al igual que el resto, pero de pie, junto a la anciana Kaede, que sería quien oficiaría la ceremonia y él la ayudaba. Más pronto de lo que esperaba llegó al altar y se para su desgracia, se dio cuenta de que la sensación de estar allí era más molesta de lo que pensaba y todos podían notarlo.

Pero todos ojos se apartaron de él cuando la novia hizo acto de presencia. caminando por el ancho pasillo. Inuyasha casi se queda sin aliento, casi. Su maquillaje había sido arreglado y aunque ya la había visto antes no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente hermosa.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Desde luego algo no andaba bien. Detrás de Kagome, un poco más allá de las puerta del templo apareció algo fuera de lo normal.

La gente se quedó paralizada durante un par de segundos cuando el novio, desesperado, salió corriendo el templo, pasando junto a la novia, más desconcertada que nunca.

Los murmullos no tardaron en estallar .

—¡Sabía que no sería capaz!— se escuchó decir a una anciana y otros más la corroboraban y todo se transformó en un gallinero de comentarios mal intencionados.

Kagome quedó con cara de piedra al ver a su futuro esposo salir de ese modo, al reaccionar tomó las faldas de su kimono y también salió por la puerta del templo antes de que Sango la detuviera. La exterminadora, el monje y el resto de sus amigos se miran sin entender lo que sucedía por lo que optaron por opción más fácil: seguirlos. Rin, quien quedó al cuidado de los niños los cuenta y se da cuenta que le falta uno.

—Ahora que lo pienso— reflexionó— A Shippo no lo veo hace mucho.

En su carrera Inuyasha logró divisar un bulto grande a la distancia, a medida que se fue acercando notó que se trata de un escarabajo amorfo de ojos saltones color verde chillón que se arrastraba a través del bosque. Afiló sus garras y tomó impulso para poder caer sobre el insecto, se agarró de los bordes de la caparazón, por lo rápido que se movía no podía soltarse o sinó caería, lamentó no tener su espada en estos momentos.

Kagome a la distancia vio el salto del medio demonio, nota el insecto pero no puede ver con claridad de qué se trata, gritando el nombre de su compañero corrió a todo lo que el kimono le permitía, Sango la alcanzó poco después. Miroku negó con la cabeza y trataba de llegar al lugar para auxiliar a su amigo. Kouga al ser el más rápido los superó casi de inmediato.

—¡Chucho imbécil, ni para tu boda dejas de atraer problemas!— exclamó al momento de saltar y alcanzar la cabeza del escarabajo, con fuerza intenta separarla del cuerpo, pero el insecto se agita haciéndolo caer.

—¿Quién es el imbécil ahora?— se burló Inuyasha aún agarrado del caparazón.

—¡No te burles de mi marido!— gritó Ayame ¿En qué momento llegó ella? la youkai lobo intentaba auxiliar a su cónyuge, pero este sólo se concentraba en el enemigo.

Los amigos humanos poco podían hacer no teniendo sus armas consigo. Dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas Inuyasha atacó directamente la cabeza del insecto y de repente todo se transformó en un mar de humo. El hanyou estaba completamente desorientado, un segundo estaba sobre el enorme bicho y al siguiente sentía cómo se estampaba contra el duro suelo.

Rodó varias veces antes de poder quedar dignamente de pie. Gruñó enfadado y esperó a que se disipara la cortina humo, preparado para atacar de nuevo, pero delante de él no había nada más que unas cuantas ramas quebradas.

La comprensión llegó a él con la rapidez de la luz, junto con la rabia desmedida. Humillado y burlado así se sentía.

—¡Maldito enano!

Kagome llegó hasta él, jadeando con la carrera, Kouga y Ayame a unos cuantos metros contemplaban desconcertados la escena.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— preguntó asustada la sacerdotisa.

—¡Ha sido ese maldito enano!¡Zorro estúpido!— gritó mirando a su alrededor con los puños apretados— ¡Sal de una vez!

Una tos se escuchaba cerca de ellos, Inuyasha siendo el que mejor oído tenía fue rastreando, por culpa del humo no podía oler al irritable infante, gruñendo una cantidad de insultos dignos de un marinero llegó a una de las pilas más grande de ramas, impresionando a sus amigos comenzó a lanzarlas por el aire, al poco rato y ya disipándose el humo vieron al pequeño kitsune tirado en el suelo tosiendo a más no poder, Inuyasha lo toma bruscamente de la cola y lo coloca a la altura de su rostro.

—¡Qué mierda estabas pensando, renacuajo idiota! ¡¿Acaso quieres que no nos casemos o qué?! ¡Maldito enano de pacotilla! ¡Debería patearte hasta que se me olvide! ¡¿Sabes el susto que nos diste, idiota?! ¡¿Qué ganabas con esto, ah?! ¡Mocoso inservible! ¡Eres peor que la peste! ¡Te arrancaría la cola si fuese por mi! ¡Zorro estafador!— siguió "reprendiendolo" zarandeandolo, el pobre Shippo ya estaba mareado con tanto va y ven— ¡¿Acaso no agradeces todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, imbécil?!

—¡Abajo!— gritó Kagome ya horrorizada por el trato a Shippo. Al caer al suelo Shippo al fin se pudo librar de las garras del medio demonio y como es su costumbre se refugió en los brazos de la sacerdotisa, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí.

—¡No lo defiendas, Kagome! ¡Esta vez no!— le advirtió cuando al fin pudo levantarse, su fino traje de ceremonias estaba todo manchado.

—¡Sólo es un niño!— contestó ella abrazandolo más.

—¡Esto llegó muy lejos!— exclamó y caminó hasta ella y se puso a su altura, como siempre comenzaron a discutir, Sango y el resto sólo los miraban como si supieran que esto no tenía fin.

—¡Seguramente tiene una explicación!— trató de razonar Kagome, siendo condescendiente, Shippo seguía en su mutismo.

—¡No, no lo tiene! ¿No lo ves? ¡Hizo la más grande de sus estúpidas jugarretas justo hoy! ¡No puedes justificarlo!— planteó el medio demonio ya llegando a su límite de paciencia, el día ha sido más que agotador y se supone que a esa hora del día él y ella ya deberían estar casados.

—¡Es un niño!—gritó señalándolo— Debes tener más paciencia con él.

—¡Keh! ¿Y eso por qué?— gritó perturbado —¡Ese enano...!

—A los niños hay que tratarlos con paciencia Inuyasha— intentó razonar.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—¡Pues más te vale aprender! ¡Te recuerdo que vamos a ser parte de una familia así que …!

—¡¿Qué demonios hablas?!—La cortó—¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso!

De repente Kagome se quedó callada y bajó la mirada, fue entonces cuando todos volvieron a estar realmente atentos, porque aquello no era para nada normal. Inuyasha la miró preocupado.

—Kagome…

—Sé que prometimos no hablar de ello— murmuró la joven con la vista aún en el suelo— Pero ¿Te acuerdas de...?— se aclaró la garganta nerviosa—¿... de aquello?

Todos miraron al hanyou que de repente se había quedado tan mudo como su futura esposa. Inuyasha esperó hasta que la joven, retraída como estaba, lo mirara de nuevo.

—Te refieres a ...— temía pronunciarlo.

—Sí, eso.— Kagome se acercó a él y tímidamente e intentó no mirar al resto de sus compañeros— Creo que estoy embarazada— susurró con el rostro escondido.

Shock.

Silencio total.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¡¿Había escuchado bien?!

Shippo que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Kagome y por ende lo había escuchado estaba tan petrificado como el medio demonio. Por su parte Inuyasha abrió su boca con la intención de decir algo pero nada salió y la volvió a cerrar, ese proceso lo realizó tres veces más.

—Em... embarazada...— ¡Bravo! al fin fue capaz de decir algo, no mucho pero algo es algo. pestañeó intentando asimilar la noticia, pero su cerebro tomó vacaciones justo en ese momento.

Kagome siente como el infante se remueve en sus brazos, este la mira con sus grandes ojos verdes y le sonríe.

—¡Felicidades, Kagome!— pasó sus cortos brazos por el cuello femenino y esta le devuelve el abrazo, luego el se separa de ella y desde su altura mira al hanyou— ¡Más te vale hacerla feliz y cuidar de mi hermanito o hermanita!

Gracias al grito de Shippo todos pudieron escuchar la razón de por que Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron en silencio de pronto. Sango y Ayame fueron las primeras en correr a felicitar a la futura madre.

—¡Me alegro tanto por ti!— exclamó la exterminadora al abrazar a la sacerdotisa seguida de la youkai lobo, entre las dos parecen querer aplastar a la pobre Kagome. Ella intenta ver alguna reacción por parte de su futuro marido, pero entre la maraña de brazos le es imposible.

—¡Yo sabía que no podías ser tan tonto!— comentó Miroku dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Inuyasha, al fin parece que este reacciona— Te lo tenía calladito ¿eh?

—No molestes— contesta sonrojado.

—Al fin hiciste algo bien, pulgoso— secundó Kouga.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome que aún trataba de soltarse del abrazo de oso que la tenían atrapada sus amigas, ella al percatarse le devuelve la mirada y sonríen juntos, todos se alejan un poco y el hanyou toma la mano de ella y se la lleva a su pecho, Kagome suelta una risita nerviosa y se apoya en él.

—¡Aw!— exclamaron las féminas.

—Ya basta de tanta cursilería— dijo Kouga hastiado— Hay una boda en proceso y ya le estamos dando mucho alargue.

y Así entre bromas y felicitaciones volvieron al templo.

La boda se llevó a cabo sin más complicaciones, a pesar de que las habladurías siguieron cuando ellos entraron nadie fue capaz de cuestionarlos. Kaede los instó a cumplir todos los pasos, el ritual de purificación, las plegarias y luego las tres copas de sake, a Kagome le costó un poco al no estar acostumbrada a un kimono tan elaborado, Inuyasha parecía tener un equilibrio admirable, nunca dejaron de mirarse con algo de timidez, a la hora de dar los votos Inuyasha casi tartamudeaba, había pensado mucho en qué decir, pero finalmente las palabras salieron solas, luego todos brindaron con una copa de sake.

Miroku abrazó a su al momento de tomar su correspondiente copa, sus hijos pidieron probar pero la sobreprotectora Sango no lo permitió. Brindaron a la salud de sus amigos, para ellos era más que merecida esta celebración.

Al momento en el que Rin quiso llevarse su copa a la boca fue detenida por la mano del youkai blanco, ella hizo un puchero pero él simplemente le quitó la copa, sin más que hacer ella le sonrió dulcemente, Sesshomaru la miro un momento y después desvió la vista al frente, Rin no sabía por qué, pero le pareció que su amo se puso algo tenso.

Ayame abrazó por el cuello a Kouga y este torpemente le correspondió, algo acostumbrado a las exageradas muestras de cariño de su cónyuge. Mira a Inuyasha y Kagome en el altar y no puede evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, pero de todos modos se alegra por ellos. Internamente se prometió "practicar" con su esposa para tener algún cachorrito y no quedar atrás del hanyou.

Shippo se sentía algo culpable, pero le parecía el mejor momento para practicar su última técnica, no lo pueden culpar, sólo es un niño, igualmente sabía que todo saldría bien y que ese par de testarudos se casarían sin problemas, ahora su familia no hará otra cosa que crecer y crecer.

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron del templo bajo la algarabía de la gente a su alrededor, una vez en el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta el hanyou abraza a su ahora esposa con ternura, al separarse pone sus manos en el vientre que guarda su hijo como una promesa silenciosa y lo mejor de todo es que ella lo comprendía. Como dice, este no era el final, sino un nuevo comienzo, las batallas nunca terminarían, pero se tenían el uno a otro y una tropa de idiotas por fieles amigos. Bajo ese cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, la música, comida y bebidas que alegraban el momento ellos sellaron su unión con un beso.

FIN


End file.
